El lenguaje del amor
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: ¿Cursis y melosos? No es precisamente la forma que tienen de expresar su amor Ranma y Akane más son los detalles que hacen el uno por el otro lo que cuenta ¿o no? Se acerca 14 de febrero, un festival en puerta, malos entendidos y un poco humor... One shot participante en el Reto San Valentin: El festival de Nerima, del foro Mundo Ranma.


¡Hola! Quien me conoce sabe que soy fan eterna de Akane y Ranma y que no los visualizo con nadie más, este pequeño one-shot es relativo al amor de febrero.

No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

"Esta historia participa en el Reto San Valentin: El festival de Nerima, del foro Mundo Ranma"

** www. fanfiction forum/ Mundo –Ranma /143706/ **

* * *

**EL LENGUAJE DEL AMOR**

La segunda semana de febrero y en Nerima el frío ya había quedado atrás para dar paso al tenue calor brindado por los rayos del sol, un día por la tarde en la casa Tendo, la menor de las hijas de Soun llegó hecha una furia…

- ¡Ya llegué!- dijo la joven de cabellos azules mientras se descalzaba en la entrada, su hermana Kasumi llegó a recibirla a la entrada y con su sonrisa gentil y característica le dijo – Akane, Ranma y tú llegan muy tar… - la chica que hacía enloquecer a Tofú buscó con su mirada al prometido de Akane mientras ésta entraba rápidamente a la casa – oye Akane ¿y Ranma? –

- ¡Seguro sigue en su cita romántica! – alcanzó a escucharle a su hermana antes de oír pasos fuertes y decididos por las escaleras, Kasumi esbozó una media sonrisa – estos niños – se dijo a sí misma y volvió a la cocina con tía Nodoka para servir la comida…

…

…

…

A unas cuadras de ahí una figura masculina se sostenía de un palo para apoyarse y poder arrastrase a paso lento, era Ranma con la ropa hecha harapos, parecía que una manada de elefantes había pasado sobre el artista marcial, el joven maldecía su suerte mientras recordaba lo sucedido a lo largo del día…

Terminando el almuerzo el joven Saotome recordó que había olvidado hacer su tarea de la clase de Miss Hinako, sabía que el castigo de esa niña no era precisamente tenerlo fuera con cubetas de agua… tenía que pensar en algo, vio a Akane sentarse en su lugar, no era opción pedirle sus apuntes para copiar, la chica seguía molesta con él por negarse a probar las galletas que había horneado por la mañana, Ranma no entendía la obstinación de la joven por cocinar… tal vez Akane concursaría en algún tipo de prueba de cocina o tendría un duelo culinario o… quizás quería mejorar para él… ¡si como no! ¿Akane haciendo algo dulce por él? Era más probable que sus intentos por alimentarlo con bocadillos mortales cada día desde que había empezado el año tuvieran otra intención…

La chica lo había ignorado a lo largo de la mañana y él no iba a pedirle perdón por negarse a comer esas extrañas formas de gato que decía eran galletas… ¡Además con formas de gato! No es que le diera miedo, pero ¿acaso era una burla? Akane sabía muy bien la fobia que él le tenía a esos animales como para restregárselo todavía con sus malhechas galletitas… así que el plan B de Ranma en esos casos era pedirle la tarea a Ukyo, bastaría con hacerlo de manera gentil para que su amiga lo hiciera… ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué no mejor pedirle ayuda a Ukyo? Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a pasarle hasta los exámenes, a comparación de Akane a quién tenía que rogarle por su apoyo... Momento… el que estuviera caminando por las calles como mendigo harapiento y apaleado era precisamente por…

…

…

_-¡No te dignas a comer lo que preparo yo no dudas en aceptar en salir en una cita romántica con Ukyo!- exclamaba Akane con el aura encendida en plena clase de historia mientras golpeaba al joven Saotome con una butaca del salón._

_- ¡Que boberías estás diciendo! – contestó Ranma, el profesor les pidió que se retiraran al pasillo castigados, ambos jóvenes, entre risas y comentarios del salón, salieron a cumplir su sanción. En el pasillo la joven Tendo se veía graciosa a los ojos de Ranma, con el ceño fruncido, una mueca en la boca y su mirada esquiva… _

_- Akane –_

_- Haz lo que quieras… me tiene sin cuidado con quién salgas – dijo la chica de forma seca, el joven no entendía a que se refería - ¿de qué estás hablando? – Akane entonces volteó molesta a verlo… pero también tenía esa mirada… esa mirada que aterraba a Ranma, esa mirada que puso antes de llorar cuando el joven Saotome exclamó que no quería tenerla cerca cuando había perdido la fuerza por culpa de Happossai… _

_- soy un desastre ¿no?... – pronunció la chica suavemente._

_- no… bueno… los gatos tal vez no sepan tan mal ¿sabes? – Akane refunfuñó y tomó una de sus cubetas mojando al joven a su lado - ¡pues primero deberías probar las galletas para opinar! –_

_- A… kane… - dijo la pelirroja aún sin entender la molestia de su prometida, quién se alejó del lugar - ¡además son osos! – Vociferó la chica antes de dejar en el pasillo a Ranma confundido y enojado._

_ - ¡Eres una boba! – gritó la pelirroja provocando que un Kuno emocionado se acercara a abrazarlo, creyendo que había ido en su busca para salir en una cita… _

Después de mandar a Kuno a volar con una gran patada, Ranma en su forma femenina buscó inmediatamente agua caliente para volver a la normalidad, al volver a clases vio como su grupo completo comandado por la profesora Hinako se dirigía hacia los campos de fútbol ¿ahora que tramaba esa niña? Se preguntó el joven, se acercó sigilosamente y se integró al grupo con discreción cuando la profesora dejó sola a la clase, Ranma les preguntó a sus amigos de que se trataba y Daisuke le indicó que durante los siguientes días el grupo ayudaría a la profesora Hinako a hacer los adornos para el "festival de Nerima", Ranma rodó los ojos pensando en que era una tontería y de manera instintiva buscó con su mirada a Akane, sonrió para sí mismo al ver lo entusiasmada que parecía la joven con sus amigas pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

_-¡Ran-chan! – dijo Ukyo - ¿te parece si posponemos nuestra cita de hoy? ¡Mejor vayamos al Festival!– Le comentó con dulzura al chico mientras éste sentía la mirada asesina de Akane sobre él - ¿de qué… de qué hablas Ukyo?- la joven castaña fingió estar afligida y con voz entrecortada le contestó – pe… pero tú me lo prometiste… si te prestaba mis apuntes saldrías conmigo – el chico de trenza se puso nervioso ¿en qué momento había dicho eso? Daisuke y Hiroshi asintieron con la cabeza confirmándole a Ranma que había aceptado hacerlo… en ese momento una risa característica y conocida se hacía presente – ho ho ho ho con la única que irá a ese festival mi querido Ranma será conmigo – decía una jovencita gimnasta de coleta, quién lanzó su listón hacia el muchacho en cuestión atrayéndolo hacia donde la chica se encontraba…_

_ - ¡eres un don juan Ranma! – exclamó Daisuke_

_- ¡las quieres todas para ti! – indicó Hiroshi _

_- No… yo… no… - articulaba el joven con dificultad mientras movía sus brazos intentado zafarse del listón - ¡Akane ayúdame! – Ranma pudo observar como su prometida alzaba los hombros y le daba la espalda, no la escuchó decir nada pero estaba casi seguro que en sus labios podía leer "te lo buscaste", Ukyo no tardó en lanzar su espátula y comenzó un combate que entretuvo a la clase entera hasta que la profesora Hinako llegó…_

_…_

_…_

…

- Ranma eres un bobo – dijo en voz apenas audible la joven de cabellos azules, se encontraba sentada haciendo garabatos en un cuaderno que tenía sobre el escritorio, vestía una blusa blanca de manga corta y una falda rosa – y un cobarde… ni que supieran tan mal – la joven emitió un leve suspiro y se levantó, se dirigió a su cama y de su maletín sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela sujeta de un cordón rosado, lo deshizo y extendió el pedazo de tela dejando a la vista boronas de pan, Akane tomó un pequeño pedazo que parecía haber pertenecido al ojo de un extraño ser y se lo comió de un bocado – tal vez me excedí con la canela… pero… ¡ni siquiera las probó! mphph – con el ceño fruncido de un manotazo tiró todo al suelo y salió de su habitación…

…

…

…

El rugido de su estómago acompañado de un dolor agudo le recordaron a Ranma el hambre que tenía en ese momento… se preguntaba si habría sido buena idea aceptar el bocadillo que Shampoo le ofreció al salir de la escuela… finalmente Akane de todos modos siempre malinterpretaba todo lo que él hacía, justo como al termino de clases…

…

…

…

Ranma después de haber sido atacado por la profesora Hinako por haber "provocado" una batalla entre señoritas en su clase, corrió para alcanzar a Akane en los casilleros, la joven ya no parecía molesta pero si seria con él…

_- ¡Oye no es lo que piensas!-_

_- ¿ah no? ¿y qué se supone que debo pensar? – indicó la joven mientras se ponía sus zapatillas._

_- Yo no tuve la culpa –_

_- Nunca la tienes ¿no es así? – _

_- ¡Pero yo no hice nada! –_

_- ¡Claro! ¡Tener una cita con Ukyo en el festival de Nerima es nada! – el joven Saotome sonrió con altanería y soberbia - ¿así que estás celosa? –_

_- ¿Celosa yo? ¿de ti? Por favor – señaló indignada la joven_

_- ¿Entonces por qué estás molesta? –_

_- No estoy molesta porque salgas con Ukyo – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos – lo que realmente me molesta es que te dejes manipular por ella… - contestó cortante la joven mientras daba pasos hacia la salida seguida de Ranma, el chico la siguió en silencio, finalmente pasara lo que pasara terminaban regresando a casa juntos, a mitad de camino entre Furinkan y la puerta de salida, Akane se volteó y espetó - ¿de verdad Ranma? ¿por una tarea aceptaste salir con ella en el Festival?- pronunció con un tono acusatorio la chica._

_- Yo… no… tú… quise pedírtela a ti… pero- el joven no encontraba la forma adecuada para salir del embrollo, Akane lo miró severamente – eres un tonto por aceptar una cita así – y volvió a emprender su camino de salida._

_- ¿No me digas que crees en esas boberías? – Escuchó la joven de la boca de su prometido y volteó hacia atrás - ¿Qué dices? – el chico cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca y con vanidad soltó - ¿de verdad crees en la tontería del túnel hechizado? –_

_- No digas ridiculeces – espetó Akane – Puedes ir con quien quieras a ese tonto festival para que te declaren su amor – soltó la joven tomando de nuevo su paso hacia la salida._

_- Ya me extrañaba que alguien tan poco femenina como tú creyera en esos cuentos –_

_- Quizás los creería si alguien me provocara creerlos – señaló la joven de forma suave, en esos instantes Kuno se acercó con los brazos abiertos - ¡Yo puedo llevarte de cita a ese festival mi querida Akane! – pero salió volando cortesía del puño de Akane y patada de Ranma al mismo tiempo – ni lo sueñes – balbuceó el chico._

_- ¡Yo sola podía haberme hecho cargo de él – exclamó la joven mientras apresuraba el paso cruzando la puerta de salida. _

_- ¡Perdona que haya interrumpido tu invitación a ese tonto festival! ¡Quizás deberías intentar envenenar a Kuno con tus platillos tóxicos en vez de – ZAZ una bicicleta arrollaba el rostro del joven Saotome - ¡Nihao Ranma! – _

_- ¡Eso duele!- recriminó Ranma pero la joven amazona hizo caso omiso al reclamo y se enfocó en enseñarle un gran cártel - ¡Mira Ranma! Habrá un Festival del día del amor en Nerima… tú y yo debemos ir como futuros esposos que somos – señaló mientras abrazaba fuertemente al joven y le ofrecía un panecillo que Ranma rechazó, Akane tomó un cesto de basura cercano y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al chico - ¡eres un cretino! – _

_- ¡Ranma irá conmigo! – gritó una jovencita cocinera con cabello cobrizo._

_- ho ho ho ho mi querido Ranma no irá con ninguna de ustedes dos – estallaba en carcajadas peculiares la joven Kuno…_

_- yo me voy de aquí – indicó Akane y salió corriendo del lugar dejando al joven Saotome con las chicas…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Akane estaba sentada abrazando a p-chan mirando el estanque – Ese tonto… y yo esforzándome para darle un chocolate comestible para ese día… - En año nuevo, Akane junto a su familia había ido al templo a pedir por sus seres queridos y por ella en el nuevo ciclo que iniciaba, una de las tantas cosas que había solicitado era poder tener la paciencia y dulzura de Kasumi para cocinar… intentó hacer unos panques a principios de año que por error habían caído en manos de Ryoga, el pobre se puso azul tan solo probarlos y Ranma no se cansaba en exponerle que por esa razón ella era un peligro en la cocina…

Después de ese día Akane se fijó la meta de hacer con sus propias manos unos chocolates deliciosos para el 14 de febrero para demostrarle a Ranma que era capaz de hacerlo, en su interior la joven también quería regalarle a su prometido algo hecho por ella no algo comprado como el año pasado… aunque a Ranma parecía no haberle desagrado el pequeño chocolate que había recibido de ella, Akane pensó que pudo haber sido mejor si el chocolate fuera casero… y comestible – vamos a casa p-chan… - le dijo al pequeño cerdito sentado sobre su regazo – hay mucha tarea que hacer…-

…

…

…

La luz del sol parecía extinguirse poco a poco cuando Ranma por fin llegó a casa, su madre preguntó que le había pasado pero él no quiso ahondar en el tema pues se enfocó en devorar cada platillo que su madre le daba, de verdad necesitaba alimentarse… su padre convertido en panda lo miró con desaprobación y sacó un letrero "Al menos déjanos algo para la cena" y así empezaron a pelear interminablemente por los alimentos, hasta que Nodoka sacó a relucir la katana que cargaba, entonces ambos se estuvieron en paz…

…

…

…

Momentos después Ranma se encontraba viendo la televisión recostado hasta que una perspicaz voz lo interrumpió - y bien ¿cómo estuvo tu cita? –

- ¿cuál cita Nabiki?-

- por la que dejaste plantada a Akane –

- yo no… - se levantó el joven y caminó hacia su "cuñada" – yo no hice tal cosa –

- ¿ah no? Dejar de invitar a Akane al Festival de Nerima para ir con alguien más es plantarla –

- ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado con nadie! ¡Y no tengo ninguna cita!– la joven de cabellos cortos y castaños esbozó una sonrisa pícara – Entonces deberías invitar a Akane ¿no crees? –

- mphp como si quisiera invitar a esa marimacho a salir – indicó Ranma con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

- tal vez alguien más lo haga… y paseen en el túnel hechizado… y logren sortear cada calamidad para declararse amor al final del día –

- ¡pues que lo haga! ¡a mi me da igual! – exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos el joven Saotome

- seguro – dijo burlonamente la muchacha mayor que él por un año y se encaminó hacia las escaleras – no te vayas a arrepentir después – el joven se preguntó si realmente sería verdad lo del túnel hechizado… no… tendría que ser una locura para ser verdad…¡Esas eran niñerías! Metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho y sintió un papel doblado, era el cártel que Shampoo le había dado, lo leyó con detenimiento, decía así:

"Festival de Nerima del día de los enamorados

En afán de recuperar el mensaje y sentido del día de San Valentín sus autoridades locales los invitan a pasar un día romántico en la Feria de Nerima, habrá exposiciones, música, concursos, juegos mecánicos y diversos eventos que harán de este día un compendio de momentos inolvidables.

Para aquellos que están seguros de sus sentimientos… les tenemos un sitio especial… el "túnel hechizado"… construido con piedras mágicas de la antigua Roma que pondrán a prueba el amor entre los jóvenes… si logran pasar las pruebas de este sitio al final evocarán una declaración de amor eterno, promesa que jamás se podrá romper… por nada ni nadie…

Te invitamos a disfrutar de la comida, la música, el ambiente y sobre todo del amor al lado de tu pareja ¡ven y anímate!"

…

"Akane es una boba" pensó Ranma al doblar el papel, después metió su mano en su otro bolsillo encontrándose con una pieza que prometía haber sido una galleta, la miró y emitió un suspiro – tal vez si eres un oso… con mucha imaginación lo serías – quizás no debió haber sido tan duro con ella respecto a su cocina… podría ser… tal vez Akane tenía razón… había mejorado, al menos los días pasados no estuvo encerrado en el baño como pasaba cuando ella cocinaba… tampoco quería decir que los bocadillos de la chica tuvieran mejor sabor pero… al menos no lo habían enfermado "tanto"… el joven se comió la pequeña pieza que traía en el pantalón… no estaba tan mal… le faltaba dulce y tenía un sabor fuerte a canela pero… no estaba tan mal… subió las escaleras pensando en que lo mejor sería solucionar las cosas, él le pediría disculpas por haber hablado mal de sus galletas, le explicaría que no iría con nadie al tonto festival y se olvidarían del asunto… quizás con suerte Akane habría mejorado para el 14 de febrero y podría regalarle un chocolate decente, sacudió la cabeza con un rubor en sus mejilla ¡que tonta idea! Bueno… no estaba del todo incorrecta ¿no es así? Finalmente era su prometida… y le había regalado un pequeño chocolate de corazón el año pasado…

- ya que vas arriba ¿podrías llamarle a Akane para cenar? – dijo amablemente su madre sacando a Ranma de sus "tontos" pensamientos de "San Valentín" – si claro – respondió el joven.

- hoy mejoró mucho Akane ¿no es cierto?–

- ¿eh? –

- en la repostería – señaló Nodoka – desde inicio de año se propuso lograr hacer unos chocolates y por eso ha practicado con diversas recetas de repostería día con día… yo insistí en que te los diera a probar, como su prometido, nadie mejor para calificar su mejora en las habilidades culinarias, tienes suerte de que tu prometida quiera regalarte unos chocolates hechos por ella misma el día de san Valentín… recuerdo cuando era joven y le regalaba a tu padre un gran chocolate en forma de corazón, era tan especial – Ranma no podía sentirse peor… así que todos los intentos de Akane desde que empezó el año eran para… - gracias mamá… - alcanzó a decir y subió con nerviosismo a la recámara de Akane, tal vez no era tan mala idea ir al Festival, no era que fueran a pasar por el túnel ese ¿o si? Podían divertirse con otras atracciones…

TOC TOC

- ¿Quién es? – escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

- ¿puedo pasar? –

- ¿ya terminó tu cita? – el joven frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta sin permiso - ¡ya te dije que no tuve ninguna cita! –

- pero la tendrás ¿no?-

- bueno… algo así…–

- ¿así que si saldrás con alguien? – dijo la muchacha mientras tronaba el lápiz con el que escribía su puño, entonces sintió una bola de papel caer sobre su cabeza, papel que por la gravedad cayó justo en sus manos - ¿y esto? – preguntó la jovencita de cabellos azules mientras Ranma sentado sobre la cama cruzado de piernas señaló con timidez– pensé que te gustaría ir – la chica abrió los ojos al desenvolver el cártel ¿Ranma la estaba invitando a salir en una cita? ¿Al festival de Nerima? El joven Saotome de un salto se incorporó de la cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca, y con los ojos cerrados soltó – a menos que… - la miró de reojo – ya tengas con quién ir –

- tú eras el que tenía que salir con Ukyo ¿no? o ¿era con Shampoo? ¿con Kodachi? ¿tal vez las tres en una multicita? -

- ¡que no voy a salir con ninguna de ellas! – exclamó molesto el joven, él tratando de arreglar las cosas y Akane dudando de sus intenciones, era algo exasperante esa situación, volteó hacia la puerta para salir de ahí cuando una voz lo detuvo…

- En el parque – espetó Akane sin más – nos veremos en el parque a las 3:00 pm ¿te parece? – dijo la chica mientras el joven volteaba para encontrarse con una de aquellas sonrisas que podían embobarlo al instante y olvidar lo demás que ocurriera alrededor - ¿a las 3:00? – atinó a decir el chico.

- No creo que quieras que salgamos juntos de aquí al Festival –

- A las 3 está bien – señaló el joven con las mejillas sonrosadas volteando hacia la puerta – allí nos veremos ese día… - para fortuna de ambos el día caía en sábado…

…

…

…

Eran 3 con 20 minutos en el parque y el joven Saotome aún no hacía acto de presencia, Akane miraba su reloj con angustia ¿y si la dejaba plantada? De repente vio la figura masculina de su prometido aproximarse - pensé que no llegarías – dijo sin pensar la chica que vestía una hermosa blusa sin mangas color lila y una falda color plateada, su cabello tenía un broche del mismo color que su falda, regalo que Ranma le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

- siempre cumplo las promesas – contestó el joven Saotome vestido con su elegante ropa china color verde, que hacía juego con su gorra – se… se te ve… bien – comentó el chico de trenza señalando el broche de su prometida.

- gracias – ambos se sonrieron y se encaminaron al lugar del Festival…

…

…

…

Las cosas parecían marchar bien… al menos después de una hora, habían presenciado una pequeña muestra de artes marciales de todo el mundo, con la que Ranma quedó claramente emocionado al escuchar los diversos torneos que se disputaban en el globo terráqueo… iban caminando y conversando sobre lo que habían visto hasta que una pequeña niña les obsequió un volante indicando que había una muestra gratuita de diversos helados…

- no sería mala idea ir… claro primero debo…- pero la chica de cabellos azules lo interrumpió - ¿no estarás pensando ir como chica o sí? –

- pues claro –

- Ranma… no seas infantil –

- Akane… tú sabes que no puedo tomar un mantecado así –

- mphp… bien… hagamos una cosa… vayamos ahí y si hay al menos 3 chicos tomando helado te quedarás en esa forma ¿te parece? –

-¿le estás aprendiendo a Nabiki? –

-no digas tonterías –

- mju… pero ellos no son artistas marciales… no quedarían en ridículo –

- ¡más ridículo te ves tú al salir con una chica en forma de chica! – espetó sin querer Akane, Ranma abrió los ojos, claro que él la había invitado a ir pero… ¿de verdad contaba como cita? – oye ni que esto fuera como una… bueno…– señaló el chico, la joven Tendo gruñó y una voz conocida los interrumpió - ¡por supuesto que no es una cita! Ran-chan debías salir conmigo – dijo Ukyo enfadada.

- No, él saldrá conmigo y cruzaremos el túnel para declararnos nuestro amor mutuamente – señaló Shampoo con voz melosa tomando un micrófono.

- ho ho ho eso es imposible, mi querido Ranma me llevará en sus brazos a través de ese túnel para sellar nuestro amor con un beso – Ranma rodó los ojos ¿cómo era posible que siempre llegarán a donde él se encontraba? ¿es que él emitía un olor particular y ellas lo olfateaban a kilómetros? Tomó a Akane en sus brazos y empezó a saltar tratando de esquivar las diversas armas de las otras chicas – esto es una locura – se dio paso entre las parejas que visitaban el Festival "¡Tenemos una cita pendiente Ranma! ¡hohoho el único y verdadero amor de mi Ranma soy yo!" escucharon los jóvenes perseguidos - ¿cita pendiente eh? – preguntó Akane.

- eso fue un malentendido – declaró Ranma – nunca saldría con Ukyo – "¡Ranma quiero volver a sentir tus brazos dándome cobijo como la última vez!" exclamó Shampoo, acto seguido Akane le propinó un codazo a su prometido en la cabeza que lo hizo caer - ¿estás loca? –

- ¿con que tus brazos le dieron cobijo?-

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –

- Entonces ella te dio cobijo a ti –

- No Akane… espera… - decía el joven siguiendo a su prometida, la chica iba tan molesta que ni siquiera había notado que nadie se encontraba alrededor y que las chicas parecían no haberlos alcanzado – Akane –

- puedes salir con quien quieras – la joven por poco daba un paso al vacío sino fuera porque Ranma se había adelantado y la tomó suavemente de la cintura haciendola enrojecer –oyeme –

- ten más cuidado… fíjate por donde caminas –

- ¿eh? – la chica volteó a su alrededor, parecían estar en otro lugar distinto al Festival de Nerima - ¿dónde estamos? –

- no lo sé…en la cima de una montaña aunque no me explico como llegamos aquí -

- mira – señaló Akane con su dedo índice una cueva

– tal vez por ahí podamos salir - dijo Ranma, la chica lo miró de soslayo ¿sería el túnel hechizado? - ¡No creas que quiero ir al túnel ese para boberías! ¡sólo quiero encontrar una salida! – exclamó el joven.

- Ya lo sabía ¡no te atreverías a otra cosa… eres un cobarde! –

- No me provoques Akane –

- ¿O si no qué? – dijo la chica amenazándolo con una rama que estaba próxima a sus pies.

- O te haré pasar por ese túnel sin importar que pase–

- ¿ah sí? Quiero ver que lo hagas – el chico sonrió de lado y la tomó entre sus brazos, de un salto llegó a la entrada escabrosa del túnel y la bajó – bien, aquí estamos – Akane miró con resistencia al interior - ¿y si mejor regresamos? –

- ¿qué dices? no me digas que te da miedo –

- mphp claro que no – y dio pasos hacia delante, el túnel en realidad parecía una cueva interminable, oscura y tenebrosa, en momentos Akane sentía la necesidad de regresar pero su orgullo férreo se negaba a dejárselo hacer, de repente sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su piel – Ranma… ¿sentiste eso? … ¿Ranma? ¿Ranma? – Volteó a buscar al joven pero al no encontrarlo sintió pánico hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su hombro - ¡aaahhhh! –

- Akane soy yo – dijo el joven – jajajajaja ¿te asustó eso? Que boba eres –

- No es tiempo para tus bromas –

- Bien… iré yo por delante… - el joven se puso enfrente de la chica y sin decir palabra extendió su mano, ella sonrió y le tomó la mano para seguirlo, de repente sintió un golpeteo en su hombro – Ranma déjate de bromas –

- ¿qué dices Akane? –

- que te dejes de… - un momento si Ranma estaba frente a ella ¿cómo podía sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro? Volteó lentamente y gritó de manera sonora – aaaaahhhhhh – un gran monstruo la envolvía en sus largos tentáculos – eres una joven hermosa -

- ¡déjala en paz! –

- ¡Ranma! ¡aaaahhhh! – Gritaba la chica al ser absorbida en uno de esos largos tentáculos rojos del monstruo gigante - ¿la quieres? –

- ¡Akaneeeee! – "rayos, si lo golpeo sólo me absorberá… ¿cómo podré sacarla de ahí?" se preguntaba el chico al ver a Akane atrapada en el cuerpo del monstruo pero no dudó más y se le fue encima a golpes – si la quieres te la devolveré –

- ¿eh? – de un momento a otro el monstruo se convirtió en joven de tez blanca y cabello rubio y Akane se encontraba desmayada dentro de una gran jaula – dije que si la quieres te la devolveré –

- no me engañan tus trucos –

- no es ningún truco… la primera prueba de amor la has pasado… no corriste como cobarde, buscaste defenderla… la segunda prueba es aceptar lo que sientes por ella –

- boberías – farfulló Ranma mientras trataba de atacar al joven sin éxito ya que su velocidad era increíblemente rápida – ella no te escucha… lo puedes decir sin problema –

- lo que yo sienta por Akane no es algo que a ti te incumba- el joven frente al chico de trenza sonrió y tronó sus dedos – hay dos formas de escapar de aquí… una está a tus espaldas – refirió el joven indicando una puerta tras Ranma – puedes irte solo –

- no voy a dejar aquí a Akane –

- la segunda… es – hizo un movimiento suave con su mano y la joven Tendo de manera exprés fue encadenada a la pared con cadenas – llegar a ella antes de que ese fuego la haga trizas… ¿serás tan rápido? – una finas brasas azules emergían alrededor de la joven, Ranma no esperó un segundo más para correr tras ella pero en el camino plantas gigantes carnívoras impedían su paso, corrió… corrió… golpeó las plantas… esquivó golpes… corrió… maldijo… llegó con Akane tratando de sacarla de ahí pero las cadenas parecían de un material muy resistente… - rayos, Akane despierta –

- ella no te escucha, está en un sueño inducido… sólo te escuchará si le dices lo que sientes por ella –

- Akane…- pero las brasas no quemaban… - ¿crees que soy idiota? ¡esto es una trampa! ¡no quema! – le espetó al joven - ¡me has descubierto!... no queman… no te queman a ti… a ella la está consumiendo ¿no ve lo cristalina que se está convirtiendo? – la chica parecía palidecer y verse más transparente, Ranma la tomó en sus brazos y gritó - ¡Akane no te vayas! –

…

…

¡Akane no te vayas!...

¡Akane no te vayas!...

…

…

…

- no pienso irme a ningún lado – dijo la chica frente a sí entre los brazos del chico y enrojecida totalmente, el joven miró a su alrededor, las cosas parecían distintas a como las recordaba, estaban en un bote en un pequeño río y parecían estar en esa cueva pero no parecía ya tan tenebrosa - ¿y el monstruo? El joven que te raptó –

- Ranma… ¿de qué estás hablando? – el chico la soltó dándose cuenta de que seguramente había soñado – no… nada… yo… olvídalo – comentó el chico con vergüenza - ¿cómo llegamos aquí? –

- Bueno – dijo con duda la joven – cuando te golpee caíste y ellas seguían persiguiéndonos… así que te arrastré hasta aquí para escapar… no es que quisiera entrar aquí contigo a propósito –

- ¿aquí?-

- al… túnel hechizado… aunque no creo que tenga nada de mágico –

- ¿uh?-

- no ha aparecido nada extraño en este lugar desde que te arrastré al bote… tal vez lo único mágico es que ellas no nos hayan encontrado – musitó en voz baja Akane – por cierto… -

- ¿si? – preguntó el chico mirando a su prometida, quién le aventó un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pedazo de tela blanca con un cordón rojo, Ranma lo tomó y lo examinó ¿sería lo que él creía que era? ¿chocolates hechos por Akane? Con cuidado deshizo el cordón y observó pequeñas figuras con olor a chocolate… tomó uno sin pensar y se lo introdujo a la boca - ¡vaya! ¡tenían razón sobre este lugar! –

- ¿qué dices? –

- algo mágico ha de tener este lugar para que tus chocolates sepan bien – la chica frunció el ceño - ¿y cómo sabes que los hice yo y no que los compre? – el chico se detuvo ante el segundo chocolate que comería - ¿los compraste? – la joven sonrió y justo cuando iba a responderle el bote llegó a la orilla en donde un joven de tez blanca y cabello negro los aguardaba - ¡tú! – señaló Ranma con el dedo.

- han pasado la prueba muchachos – dijo amablemente el jovencito – auguro que siempre estarán juntos – ambos chicos voltearon a verse mutuamente y como reacción natural desviaron la mirada hacia el lado opuesto mientras se encaminaban a la salida llenándose de insultos…

- como si quisiera pasar mi vida con una chica tan fea –

- y como si yo quisiera estar con alguien tan cobarde –

- marimacho –

- afeminado –

- torpe –

- bobo-

Dentro de la cueva el jovencito emitió una sonrisita mientras una joven de cabellos rosados y tez clara le decía - los únicos que han pasado la prueba ¿eh?... ¿seguro que no te has equivocado Valentín? No haces honor a tu nombre ni a tu día –

- querida cupido… tu trabajo consiste en unir corazones ¿cómo es que no lo ves? –

- yo sólo me encargo de aquellas personas que deben vivir experiencias de "amor" antes de encontrar a su verdadero amor… para que aprendan a valorarlo cuando lo tengan… a ellos no los he tocado-

- porque ellos nacieron para estar juntos desde un principio – la chica alzó una ceja - ¿estás seguro?-

- mi querida cupido… el amor habla y se expresa de muchas formas… y ellos tienen su lenguaje particular… -

…

…

…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, se supone que debía ser romántica y divertida jajaja no sé si cumplí con los estándares pero me gustó mucho hacerla, si ya sé, quién lee mi historia larga y enredosa de "Destino o libre albeldrío" seguramente pensará que debería haber tomado este tiempo para un capítulo más pero créanme, ahí tardo más de un día en escribir un solo capítulo, este one-shot es sólo para disfrutar sin tantos enredos n_n ojalá les haya gustado, espero recibir en sus reviews comentarios al respecto.

Saludines!


End file.
